frank_welkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Travel in Hour (2018 film)
Travel in Hour is a 2018 American science fantasy adventure film directed by Ben Affleck and written by Peter Chiarelli and Adele Lim, based on Gary Paulsen 2012 novel of the same name. Produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and ImageMovers, the story follows a young girl who, with the help of three astral travelers, sets off on a quest to find her missing father. The film stars Devon Bostick, Odeya Rush, Rico Rodriguez, Tom Cruise, Kristen Wiig, Zachary Quinto,and Don Cheadle. Travel in Hour ''premiered on February 26, 2018, with its theatrical release on February 26, 2018.With a total production and marketing budget of around $250 million,10 the film was a box office bomb, grossing $132 million worldwide. The film received negative reviews, with critics taking issue "with the film's heavy use of CGI and numerous plot holes", while others "celebrated its message of female empowerment and diversity". Plot Thirteen-year-old high school student Marisol Miller struggles to adjust to her school and home life since her father Andrew, a renowned scientist, mysteriously disappeared while studying astrophysics when she was very young. Both Meg and her mother Jessie believed he solved the question of humanity's existence and theorized that he was teleported to another world. One evening, Marisol's younger brother Marlon Wallace welcomes Mrs. Whatsit, a red-haired stranger in an extravagant white dress, into the Murry family house. Mrs. Whatsit claims that the tesseract, a type of space-travel Alex was working on, is real. The next day, while walking their dog, they meet one of Meg's classmates, John Jackson He joins them to go to the house of Mrs. Kristen, a friend of Marlon Wallace's and a strange woman who speaks only in quotations. Marisol and Marlon invite Chris to dinner. Afterwards Marisol and Chris go into her backyard where Mrs. Whatsit appears with Mrs. Who and another woman, Mrs. Which. The three reveal themselves as astral travelers and lead Meg, Chris, and Marlon Carrel through a tesseract, taking them to a distant planet named Uriel, third planet from the star Malak in Messier 101. After learning from the flowers that Alex has been to Uriel and since departed, Mrs. Whatsit transforms into a beautiful green flying creature and flies the children into the atmosphere where they see a dark shadow known as The IT. After gaining the women's trust, Marisol and the others tesser to another planet called Orion in the 'belt' of the name sake constellation to meet with a seer called Happy Medium to seek his help to find Alex. Happy Medium shows them that Meg's father tessered to Uriel, then Ixchel and got trapped when he tessered to Camazotz, The IT's homeworld. After Mrs. Which explains that The It represents all the greed, anger, pride, selfishness, and low self-esteem in the world, she shows the children personal examples of these characteristics, including an elderly friend and neighbor of Marlon Miller's getting mugged at a bus stop, Marisol's school bully Veronica Kiley's extreme self-consciousness about her weight, and that Calvin, despite being popular at school, is forced and abused by his father to be a perfectionist. Given the news that Alex is on dangerous and evil Camazotz, the three Mrs. insist that they all travel back to Earth to regroup and make a plan, but Meg's strong will to not leave without her father overrides the tesseract, and she unintentionally redirects them to Camazotz. Upon arriving in a field on Camazotz, Mrs. Which, Mrs. Whatsit, and Mrs. Who find they are unable to stay because Camazotz's evil is stronger than their light. Before they depart, they bestow gifts: Mrs. Who gives Meg her glasses, Mrs Whatsit gives Meg the knowledge of her faults, and Mrs Which gives the command to never separate. After the Mrs. leave, trees sprout up out of the ground and a forest appears. Marisol and Chris get separated from Charles Wallace by the wild forest. They desperately race to get to the wall to prevent a tornado-earthquake storm called the Land Monster that is destroying the forest. Once creatively getting past the wall, they reunite with Charles Wallace and stumble across an neighborhood where all the children are bouncing balls in perfect sync. After calling their children inside, a lady invites them to come inside her house for a meal, Meg declines the offer and reminds Chris and Marlon Wallace to not trust anyone in Camazotz. Next, the surroundings change and the three children stumble across a beach where they meet The IT in its bodyguard form, Red. He offers the starving children food and tells them that Alex is safe and happy. He says there is nothing to worry about, but Chris and Meg realize something is wrong when Marlon Miller proclaims that the food tastes like sand. When Red starts repeating the times tables, Marlon Miller is hypnotized by the rhythm, enabling The It to take control of his mind. As Marisol and Chris pursue Red and Marlon Miller, they find themselves in a seemingly empty, white, spherical room after Meg pushes umbrellas out of her way, the "CENTRAL Central Intelligence." Marlon Carrel's personality is different and he insults Marisol and Chris, while Red shuts down and disappears. Using Mrs. Who's glasses, Marisol discovers and then climbs an invisible staircase to a room where her father is imprisoned. After a tearful reunion, Meg brings Alex out of captivity, but Charles Wallace, under the influence of The IT's power, forcefully drags them to meet his master. As Calvin and Meg fall under The IT's power, Alex opens another tesser and prepares to escape with the children, abandoning Marlon Miller. Mariol refuses and projects out of the tesser herself, leaving her alone. When she confronts Marlon Miller, she realizes The IT uses deception and hatred to fuel his power. Expressing her love for her brother and using the knowledge that she is imperfect, Marisol frees Marlon Carrel and weakens The IT. The three Mrs. congratulate Meg's victory and she and Marlon Miller tesser back home. After returning home, Marisol, Marlon Miller reunited with her dad and mom and they assure each other that they love each other. Chris leaves Marisol to talk to his father after saying a few words to Marisol and she stares at the sky, thanking the Mrs. Cast * Zachary Quinto as George Washington, an astral being as old as the universe * Nicole Kidman as Statue of Liberty, an astral being from the planet Uriel * Kate Flannery as Mrs. Soft, an astral being from the planet Ixchel * Odeya Rush as Marisol Miller, a gifted teenager girl ** Hailey Noelle Johnson as a young Marisol * Devon Bostick as Chris James, Marisol's classmate and friend * Rico Rodriguez as Marlon Miller, Marisol's precocious adopted sixteenth-year-old brother * Ben Foster as Dr. John Miller, Marisol and Marlon Miller's long-lost father and Jenna's husband * Jessica Chastain as Dr. Jenna Miller, Marisol and Marlon Miller's mother and John's wife * Andrew McNee as Memories Man, a seer from the planet Night sky. * Paul Rudd as Green, a form of the IT ** Sharlto Copley as The It, Red's true diabolical form * Steven Soderbergh as Henry Jackson, the principal of Marisol, Chris and Marlon Miller's school * Sabrina Carpenter as Gabriella Chavez , a student who bullies Marisol * Darby Stanchfield as Cindy Woman, a mother from the Cindy neighbourhood * Kadeem Hardison as Weather Man, an elder neighbour and friend of Marlon Miller. * Taraji P. Henson as Teacher, a gossipy, jealous, teacher * Lee Toland Krieger as Teacher, another gossipy, jealous teacher * Luke Hemsworth as Mr. Torrance, Marlon's abusive father Production n October 2010, Walt Disney Pictures retained the film rights for the 1962 novel ''A Wrinkle in Time, by Madeleine L'Engle, which had previously been made as a 2003 television film. Following the financial success of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland (2010), Disney hired Jeff Stockwell to write the screenplay for Cary Granat and his new Bedrock Studios. Granat had previously worked with Disney on the Chronicles of Narnia and Bridge to Terabithia films.15 The project's budget was slated to be $35 million, which the company compared to "District 9'' and Bridge to Terabithia," both of which were made for less than $30 million.16 However, ''A Wrinkle in Time was part of a new California Film Commission tax credit program, which offset production costs considerably.17 On August 5, 2014, Jennifer Lee was announced as the screenwriter, taking over from Stockwell, who wrote the first draft.1819 On February 8, 2016, it was reported that Ava DuVernay had been offered the job of directing the film, and she was confirmed to direct later that same month.2021 She became the first non white woman to direct a live-action film with a production budget of more than $100 million.22 The decision received positive sentiments in the media industry. Oprah Winfrey was happy to see this because DuVernay herself broke barriers for non white people in the film industry.23"So I do imagine, to be a brown-skinned girl of any race throughout the world, looking up on that screen and seeing Storm, I think that is a capital A, capital W, E, some, AWESOME, experience."23 Irene Monroe of The Cambridge Day expressed her feelings that Ava DuVernay was a superb choice of a director, due to the fact that she was able to correctly highlight and expose the struggles experienced by young African-American girls.23Category:Films